Love Hurts
by baddiemaggie
Summary: "Who are you?" a pixie looking girl asks. "I should be the one asking you, this is my house afterall." I said looking at her very much nude body. All human. Femslash. Bellice. ff, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**So lately I've had this idea in my head and it won't come off. So here it goes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

"I'll miss you." I said kissing her beautiful pink plump lips.

"I'll miss you more." She replied back against my lips

"I better go before I change my mind and stay here with you." I said as i slipped my arm around her waist.

"No no. Go." she said as she untangled my arm that was around her waist.

"Oh Bella!" Rosalie called as opened the taxi door.

I turned to face her, "Be safe." I nodded my head and proceeded to get into the taxi.

"Where to ma'am?" The man behind the wheel asked.

"Airport." I said as I settled into my seat.

Oh almost forgot, my name is Isabella Swan, but i much prefer Bella.

Relationship status: it's complicated

Rosalie is my on and off girlfriend for the past three years.

Her bitchiness messes the relationship up, but I guess I've grown use to it.

We met in High School in senior year and we instantly clicked. we've been sort of together ever since then.

Right now we live in my house. Probably our house, whenever we break up she just goes to her brother's house till we make up.

So yeah, our house.

She's the stay at home mom to three gold fish and I'm the dad who goes to work and comes back to food on the table.

Sounds corny doesn't it? I think so too but it makes her happy.

Speaking of work, I'm a doctor and right now they need me in New York so I'll have to leave for a few days.

Until then, I'll have to deal with the fact that Rosalie is left alone.

**Weird start but next chapter might have some action. Please follow and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not a frequent updater, sorry. Thank you guys for reviewing and follwing  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight  
**

**Rosalie POV**

She pushed me up against the wall, kissing up my neck.

"Ugh Rose, I missed you so much."

"Show me how much you missed me." I moaned as she started to squeeze my left boob.

"I think your wearing too much clothes here Rosie." She said as she started to play with the hem of my shirt.

Finally, she pulled it off and undid the bra strap from the back started to suck my nipple, and pinch the other with her small, petite hand.

Her mouth left my nipple, as she licked her way to my ear. she licked my earlobe and whispered, "Say my name." as she cupped my mound.

"Alice." I moaned.

"You kept me waiting a long time Rosie. My tongue missed teasing you, and my fingers missed being inside you. Why did you keep me waiting so long?" Alice asked in a sexy manner.

"I'm sorry baby. I... want inside. **Now**!" I groaned as she placed her thigh on my burning centre.

I moaned loudly as she placed more pressure.

"Oh no Rosie. You kept my pretty little pussy waiting for you, and now its time for me to do the same." Alice said as she pressed more pressure and started kneading at my breasts once more.

**Bella POV**

"Isabella Swan." I said as I answered my phone in my 'doctor tone'

"Dr. Swan, we've called to inform you that we need you at Forks Hospital." a lady, whom I assume is Angela, told me.

"I'm sorry, I cannot because I was assigned to go to New York this weekend. As a matter of fact I'm on my way tot he airport right now." I said checking my watch to see the time.

"Dr. Swan, we will send another doctor as fast as we can. But we need you here ASAP."

"Alright, I'll be there right now." I said as I ended the call.

"Excuse me sir, can you please take me to Forks Hospital? Thank you." I said as I settled back into my seat.

* * *

"Dr. Swan thank you for coming in so quickly. But the patient specifically asked for you. He's even paying extra." Angela said as she rushed me to the patients room.

"It's alright Angela, just make sure you send a great doctor to give us a good name." I said as I turned the corner.

"We're sending Doctor Cullen." Angela said

"He is one of the best." I said

"Yes," Angela agreed.

"What happened to the patient that is so urgent for him to want me here?" I asked as we turned another corner.

"An infection in the lungs." Angela said as she stopped in front of a room.

I grabbed the folder that was on the door and read over it quickly.

Patient name: Masen, Edward

DOB: June 20, 1987

Sex: male

Reason for being brought in: Lung Infection

Where have I heard that name before. _Masen_.

Oh. My brother's childhood friend.

I had such a major crush on him as a kid.

I was brought out of my thoughts when voice spoke.

"Well look who became a doctor. Hi Bella." Edward said

"Hello Mr. Masen "

"Please call me Edward. Don't you remember me?" he asked in a sad tone

I shook my head. "Yes I do. You were Emmett's friend right?" I asked

He nodded his head looking down.

"well, let me check you out." I said

"Please take off your gown." I said as he stripped it off.

"You've become a beautiful young lady." Edward said as I started to massage his lungs.

"Thank you. Now please tell me when it starts to hurt." I said moving my hands in different ways.

"There." he said

"Alright you can put your gown back on." he put his gown back on and sat on the hospital bed.

"Your husbands very lucky." Is he seriously doing this now.

"I'm not married." I said as wrote down on the chart what happened to his lungs when I applied pressure.

"Oh well then lucky me. Would you maybe like to go out on a date when my surgery is over?" He asked

"You'll need to rest. Plus, I am seeing someone." I added

"Dang, he is very lucky."

"She." I corrected as grabbed needle and inserted it into a tiny bottle filled with anesthesia.

"oh, sorry." he said in a whisper.

"Don't be. Now lay back down." I said as I walked towards him the the needle.

* * *

The surgery went well, I took out the infection before it spread.

Finally after working fro five hours I get to go home

I'm gonna surprise Rosalie. Finally the taxi pulled into the driveway, since I left my car, the taxi driver spoke.

"Thirty seven fifty, ma'am." The lady said as I handed her a fifty dollar bill.

"Keep the change please." I said as I exited the taxi.

It's around 11:30, so Rosalie is most likely sleeping.

As I headed towards the door, I noticed a car I've never seen before in my driveway.

Maybe Rosalie invited Jasper and he got a new car. Sleeping over most likely, I entered my house quietly, careful not to wake them both up.

I headed to the kitchen and made myself bowl of cereal.

Finally sitting on the couch in the living room I turned the T.V. on.

A voice broke startled me.

"Who are you?" A pixie looking girl asks.

"I should be the one asking you this is my house after all." I said looking at her very much nude body.

"Hey eyes up here." She said gesturing her hands towards her face.

"Now, I'm gonna ask you again. Who are you?" she asks

"Tell you what. I'll tell you who I am, if you tell me what your doing here." I said

"Ugh fine. I'm with Rosalie."

My mouth fell open.

**I know, I left you here. I can't help it. Please review and follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Bella's POV**

"So who are you?" She questions breaking me out of my trance of shock.

"Where's Rosalie?" I questioned

"You didn't answer my question. Look, maybe you should leave before I call the police." The pixie like girl suggested.

"This is a misunderstanding. This is my house, and I'm dating Rosalie." I said firmly.

"W-what?" She questioned

"Baby, what's holding you up so long? I'm so..." Rosalie's voice drifted off as her eyes landed on me, then back to Alice. Till they finally settled on me.

"Bella? Y-your back." Rosalie said walking towards me, as she was about to put her hand on my shoulder, I took a step back.

"Don't." I said, my voice filled with anger.

"I work my ass off for us, for you. And I come home to see another girl here."

"Well, if you stay home more often then this wouldn't have happened-"

"Don't try to pin this all on me, I'm not the one that cheated. You disgust me you ungrateful bitch." I said grabbing my coat from the couch.

"I can't believe you just said that." Rosalie whispered

I made my way over to the door only to be stopped by a shaky voice.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked

"Anywhere but here." I said I slammed the door and made my way toward my car blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.

**Alice's POV**

I watched as the beautiful girl named 'Bella' stomped out of the house.

I ran up the stairs and quickly got dressed.

"Your leaving too." Rosalie's voice came from behind me.

"Why would I stay when our whole relationship was a lie. That I was only here to entertain you. Did you ever really love me?" I asked tears freely going down my cheeks.

"Ofcourse I do. Just not as much as I do Bella." Rosalie said

"I hate you." I spat out as I raced downstairs into my car.

**_Four months_**_ **later**_

"C'mon Alice, just one night?" My bestfriend Leah asked.

"I'm not going to the club with you tonight , how about next week?" I Offered

"No, get your ass up and stop moping over that bitch." Leah demanded throwing the covers off of me and grabbing my book from my hands.

"Noooo!" I complained as she headed to my closet to come back with a with a nice shirt and skinny jeans.

"Take a shower and put these on, or you won't get this book back." Leah threatened.

With a grunt of frustration I hopped into the shower, ready for a night of annoyance.

_**At the club**_

"Look at how full the dance floor is, maybe we should go." I said looking at the Exit.

"Alice, just have a drink. A little something might do the trick." Leah said passing me a shot.

"Leah, drinking never solves anything." I stated taking a sip from my water.

"Well no one comes to the club to drink water." Leah said

"I don't recall wanting to come."

"Just take it and stop ruining the fun."

Finally giving in, I took the shot and drank it all in one gulp.

"Another one." The bartender asked

I nodded as he gave me another shot.

"See, just a few more and you'll be dancing." Leah said as she walked off to the dance floor.

* * *

After a few rounds of drinking, I decided that it was time to dance.

I'm a little tipsy do to the fact that I'm a total lightweight.

I easily spot Leah dancing with someone very familiar.

Then it hit me. It was Bella.

The one I've can't stop thinking about with the angel-like face, long beautiful hair, perfect body.

And her backside is grinding with Leah's front side.

I'm immediately jealous. Of Leah?

For someone that I barely know?

I make my way over and shove Leah out of the way and place my hands on Bella's hips as she continues to dance.

"What the hell Alice?" Leah says

I give her a glare which she laughs at and starts dancing with someone else.

"Leah?" The angel infront of me spoke.

"No, I don't know if you remember me but-"  
"I remember you." she said straitening herself up.

"Look I didn't know that she was with someone. I would never have done anything with her. Would you please accept my apology?" I asked

"Yeah, your forgiven." She said.

"I'm Alice." I said

"Bella." She said

"Do you maybe wanna get out of here so we can talk?" Bella asked

I smiled and nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

**Short chapter but you can still review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Adhfjdblhsgajbs;guasbg;iaueI feel so guilty, I haven't updated in like a month. If I knew how to update from my phone I would. On the bright side… my birthday is in 15 days! WOOT WOOT!**

**Well enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**Alice POV**

"So what did you want to talk about?" Bella asked

"I wanted to tell you-" I was cut off by funky music.

"Sorry… She calls everyday." Bella mumbles showing me the screen that read '**Rosalie**'

She quickly put the phone back into her pocket and ushered for me to continue.

I opened my mouth to say something when her lips crashed into mine.

**Bella POV**

Alice was about to speak when I saw that James, a pervert who always try's get into everyone girls pants in this club, walking towards us.

Without a second thought I crashed my lips to hers and slightly opened my left eye to see if he saw. When I saw him look our way I smirked into the kiss and shut my left eye completely.

I'm only kissing her because I don't want her to be his latest victim, she's too sweet for that.

.

.

.

Okay… maybe I kissed her because I wanted to.

Her hand came to rest on the back of my neck pulling me lips closer deepening the kiss.

I, being the adventurous Bella Swan, snaked my arm around her waist pulling her closer.

She moaned into the kiss as I slightly opened my mouth to run my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she immediately granted.

We fought for dominance which I won.

My prize… mmm swirling my tongue on the roof of her mouth, feeling everything that I could.

I pulled away, only to have her start nipping at my neck and groping my breasts through my shirt and tilted my head to give her more access

I moaned as I grabbed the back of her head keeping it at the soft spot of my neck.

"Ohh Bella." My eyes went wide as I realized where we were. Snapping out of my lustful trance, I said.

"Alice we should mmmm s-stop." I said as I held onto her tighter not wanting to let go.

"But you feel so good." She moaned as she snuck her danty little hand up my shirt and flickered her finger over my nipple through my bra.

"Aliiice.. fu- mmm maybe somewhere… more private." I forced out

"But here is sooo good too." She whispered into my ear sending chills down my spine.

She pulled back and removed her hands looking mw in the eyes which were full of desire and lust.

"Come one lets go talk." I said taking her hand in mine.

"My place or yours?" She asked in a husky low voice

"Look Alice, I like you a lot but-"  
"But what? What is it? I've thought about you every second since the day we met and this is how our meeting is. Bella, I've never wanted any one as much as I want you right now. Look at what you do to me." Alice screeched as she took my hand that she was holding and put it in her very wet center.

She started to move my hand with her own, drawing circles with my middle finger as she moaned lowly in my ear.

I bit back a groan as I spoke "Alice, we're strangers we can't just do this."

"People do this all the time." Was all she said as she slumped her body onto mine still drawing circles with using my fingers.

I pulled my hand away from the inside of her underwear and grabbed her shoulders almost instantly meeting her eyes.

"Alice, you're not yourself right now. How about I take you pack to my place and get some rest since you can't drive, and talk in the morning." She nodded her head

"I'm sorry Bella, I didn't know what-" I cut her off with a chaste kiss on her lips.

"It's okay lets go." I told her, already leading the way to my car.

As I got to my car I turned around and she wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered "Thank you." Into my ear.

Before she pulled back she sucked softly and nipped. Yup, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Feel free to review.**


End file.
